Change Can Be A Good Thing
by Inspiration2627
Summary: Isabelle was once a popular rich kid but when one thing goes wrong so does everything else. But soon Isabelle realize maybe it was for the best. (needing inspiration...)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: English class.  
>As I push though the crowd to my class. Every-one was talking about me! But who wouldn't I'm PERFECT! "Hey, Taylor! How was your date?" If you didn't know Taylor was my Best Friend. We've known each other for ever. "It was okay? He wasn't really my type." Taylor's been trying to find her perfect match. I don't know why she needs a bf? I don't. But she's her own person. "Well, when the time comes you'll find your perfect match." English class started. Lucky, cuz I didn't like talking about that. No one knows this but, I don't get love? I've only had one crush my whole life and that was in middle school. I'm in Jr. High now. "Isabella, u need to go the office. The principle needs to talk to you." his expressions darken. Why does the principle need to talk to me? "Ok...?" what did I do? Was all I could think of well I made my way to the office.<p>

**A/N: I know. It's a little girly. That won't last long. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Silence  
>I entered the office. I have a very bad feeling in my stomach that this was not gonna end well. "I hope I'm wrong." I whispered before I entered the room. An icy cold chill ran up my spine. "Mr. Edward, you wanted to see me?"I saw worry in his eyes. The bad feeling came back, but this time much worst. "Please, come have a seat." I nodded and sat down. "I have some very bad news..." I froze. "But I'm not allowed to tell you. Your father is on his way. I have already got your homework ready, you may go get the rest of your things." I don't know how but I got up and headed for my locker. When I got back my father was waiting. He looked as if he hasn't slept in week. (Which i knew was not true.) "Dad is everything alright?" he turned pale. "We will talk at home." Was all he said before walking out the door. "Good luck. You're gonna need it!" Mr. Edward yelled. Half way down the road I realize that dad was driving our old truck which he hasn't drove sense we got rich. But I didn't dare say anything I just sat there. Little did I know that the nightmare was just beginning.<p>

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
>Once we got home Dad told me to sit down. The bad feeling in my stomach returned."Well, as you know I have some bad news. Someone at work stole a lot of money. Well, my boss blame's me." He paused before continuing, "Until they find out who really did it, we're going to have to pay for the loss of money. In other words we're gonna be low on money." I was shocked. "So... you mean were poor?!" I screamed. "Just until they find out who did it." He replied. I was so... angry. Why would anyone do this to us?! "Since we're going to be low on money, we might have to sell some things...Are you okay?" He looked at me with concerned eyes. "No! I'm not fine. How could you let them blame you?" I was so mad I ran to my room and slammed the door. After a few hours there was knock on the door. "Yea?" I answered. It was Dad. He came in; "listen, I know your mad but this won't be forever." I just nodded. "Some people will be coming in to take some things. I told them if they take anything from your room to ask you first. I know this is a lot but please be patient.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm. "School!" I grumbled. Last night some people had come and took our things. Luckily for me they didn't take any of my clothes. I wouldn't let them. I got ready for school, I was dreading it. Hopefully no one would know about yesterday. So I continued getting ready as if it was any other day. Dad took me to school that morning. We didn't talk though, but he told me good bye when we got there. I waved as he left. "This is going to be a bad day." I muttered. I walked carefully inside. I noticed Taylor right away. I walked up to her. "Hey, Taylor!" she looked at me and laughed. "You showed up?" she glared at me. "Ya, why wouldn't I?" she laughed again. "I heard about your family what a shame." She was being very rude so I told her straight out. "What's your problem?" it was my turn to glare. "You're poor. Everyone knows it." Thanks for reminding me. I thought bitterly. "So… your point is?" she turned to our friends and then back to me. "You know our rule. The poor and the rich don't mix. Go join the loser club." I was shocked. She turned around and walked off leaving me crushed. The rest of the day was a nightmare. Everyone kept giving me sad looks. I sat alone at lunch. All my friends hated me. Once I got home I ran right to my room and cried into my pillow. "Can today get any worse?"I sobbed. I woke up the next morning my face had tear stains. I had thought a lot last night. Today, I wasn't going to let Taylor or anybody get me down. If she was truly my friend then she wouldn't have done that yesterday. Today I was going to find a new best friend. I started getting ready when my phone went off. I got a text message from Taylor it said: **Hey, sorry about yesterday! But you know the rule... I still want to be your friend but we have to do in secret. What you think? **I was flipping mad. "How could she….. Ugg!" I sighed. I replied, **"If you are truly by friend you wouldn't have done that yesterday rule or no rule. I'm sorry but I can't be friends with a person like…..you. Good bye. "**That most likely made her angry. I thought. I made a mental note to stay away from her today in case she tries anything. When i got to school it was the same as yesterday everybody stopped and stared at me. I saw Taylor right where she was yesterday. She looked pissed. I stopped and turned the other way. Then I remembered, we had the same first hour. I walked fast to English. If I got there fast enough I could pick a different seat that's not right by Taylor, but when I walked in the room almost everyone was already there. "You got to be kidding me." I whispered. Taylor came a few seconds later and sat by me, but before she could say a word the teacher stepped in. "good morning class, please pass up your homework." Crap! I thought. I fell asleep right when I got home and didn't do any of my homework. Maybe she wouldn't notice. Lucky for me she didn't. The next 3 class were a living nightmare like yesterday. But I was glad that I only had English as homework. Now it was lunch time. I got in line and started looking around. I spotted a girl all by herself. Maybe I could seat with her. Once I got my food I looked for her again. I saw her with some friend but maybe she let me seat with her anyway. I started walking over there. A saw a few people staring at me, some shaking their heads no at me. I ignored them. I walked up to her and said; "Hey is it okay if I joined you?" she looked over. "Are you joking? Of course not." Any hope of making friends I had vanished. "Oh, okay them ill just leave..." I started walking away. "Wait! I was just joking. U can sit with us." She said. "Really?" I asked. She smiled and replied, "of course!" I sat next to her. "I'm sorry about that. It's just something I like doing…anyway, Hi, my names Jen what's yours?" I smiled and said. "Nice to meet you I'm Isabelle." I think I finally made a new friend. "Well, Isabelle. This is Sharky and his friend D.J." She pointed to her friends. "Nice, to meet you." I waved. The rest of the day went by okay. I realized I had 4 classes with Jen, and 2 with Sharky. When my Dad came to pick me up he had country playing on the radio. I smiled at him, before singing alone, nobody but my dad knows this but I'm a country girl. I kept it a secret because if anyone knew they make fun of me for sure. But know I don't care anymore. When we got home I started my homework, and yesterdays as well. I got it all done pretty quick. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" I said. It was Dad. "Hey, dinners ready." He was smiling, but I could see that he was a nervous wreck. "I'll be right there," he nodded and left. I put my homework up and went to join him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Who Am I?

"RING! RING!" "School time sugar!" I shivered as the covers came off my bed. "Dad" I said sleepily. "Time to get up for school." I nodded and he left for me to get ready. I was super confused. My Dad has never ever gotten up this early for me? "Is he okay?" I thought out loud. Today was Wednesday. The middle of the week ya! I thought sarcastically. It's been two days since Dad got the news; each day was getting more and more hard for both of us. "I can't even think for myself anymore!" I scream into my pillow. I slowly got up and got ready. Today just didn't seem to be good. Have you ever had that thought where you just know something bad going to happen, well today was that day! I'm not sure how but I got to the bus on time. It was only me and few other people there, but they all had friends to talk to. I felt completely alone again! I wanted to scream but I held it in and as on cue the bus pulled up.** (**ya, The bus! I get to seat by myself all alone yet again!) I thought bitterly. I got on and wen't to the back where no one would notice me. It wasn't because I felt ashamed or anything. If that's what you were wondering. It was because I was alone. I was with a bunch of strangers looking and whispering about me. Fun right? **Not!** It felt as the bus was going even slower then usual. It took forever to get to school, the last place I want to be at right now. I'm not sure if the bus was doing me a favor for going slow or not? Either way I felt tiny! We final got to school on time about 15 minutes later. I entered the hallway. I felt like everyone was looking at me, but not in the way I like. You know the look people give when they feel sad for you. I felt like everyone was doing that to me and then they would turn around and gossip about me behind my back, "See that girl over there…." I knew they were doing it. I felt like screaming "STOP IT!" but I knew that probably make better gossip for them. I just wanted to hide and have no one find me for awhile. First hour wasn't so bad. I felt a tiny bit of hope that the day wasn't going to be so bad. next hour (study hall.) I had Jen in my class. I just hope she wouldn't ignore me to. (She didn't.) I found myself smiling a couple of times. But right after a while there t was a laugh and not a good one. Taylor was across the room glaring and laughing at her phone. **(This couldn't be good,) **I thought. Jen saw my stare and turned around. "Isn't that your friend?" she asked. I felt anger but I tried to play it cool. "No! She is not a friend of mine." Sure I was harsh but I think I got the point across, But that didn't stop Taylor. She came over to me. "Hey Izy! Don't you remember this picture from third grade?" she showed me and jen a very embarrassing picture from when we were younger. She was a trader. She stayed for awhile until jen spoke up. "Aww! look at you in the background Taylor!" Taylor gave a puzzled look. "You look like your picking your nose! Eww!" She looked mortified. Once she left, Jen and I started laughing are heads off! I was pretty sure Jen made it up but it was worth it. The bell soon rang and I wasn't too sad. I had Jen again. But it was P.E. I never understood why we had P.E but whatever…. It wasn't so bad. Jen made it come alive. I wasn't complaining at all. (Well, as much as I usually do anyway...) I was surprised when the bell rang. I for once didn't want P.E to end. (Never thought I would say that or think it anyway.) The next few class were horrible Taylor or one of my old friends. Were there making fun of me. But no-one knew it hurt me so much inside. I always faked a smile and "pretended" to look okay but inside I was dying. Not even Jen could tell. Now it was 7th hour and I was glad. This was my last class for the day then home free. 7th hour was my favorite. Math! That's another thing to add to my growing list of secrets no one knows. I love math and I'm pretty good at it to. Today I had enough I was going to get fully involved. So I raised my hand to every question I knew. The first time I raised my hand the teacher called on me. I could hear Taylor snicker behind me. She most likely was thinking, "Isabelle is horrible at math." But when I got it right I could hear her gasp even though she was two seats behind me. Once the bell rang Mrs. Rachael told me to stay after class. I did. When everyone was gone she came to me to where I was. "I know you have been going through some tough times. But what you did today was awesome!" I blushed. "Can I ask you a question?" I nodded. "Do you like math?" Again I nodded. "Really? Wow not to make fun of you or anything but I thought you were one of those people who hated doing work and cheated. I never told you because I have never seen you cheat." I smiled and replied. "You never know what's behind someone's mask." And with that I told her my dad was waiting on me and said goodbye. I walked to my truck feeling a little better about the day. "Hi sweetie, how come you were late?" he started the car. "Sorry, I was talking to my math teacher." He smiled, I'm not sure why but for a sec. it looked like the same old dad. I smiled at that. I didn't have any homework that night so my dad and i watched a movie. And for awhile I was happy, and I think my dad was to. I felt so awake the next day I actually got 10 hours of sleep and on a school night. I felt normal but that went away when I got to my bus stop. I walked to first hour alone. I was getting use to it. But half-way though first hour I felt my phones vibrate. And I took a peep at the message. It said: **Taylor: I gave you a chance. **I gave Taylor a glance she smirked. I didn't worry about it till 2nd hour came. I walked in the class and every-one started laughing at me. I looked at Jen helplessly. I sat by her but before I said a word she handed me a piece of paper. It said: **dirty little secrets about Isabelle. 1. She's a country girl. 2. She's a math person. 3. She hate kids 4. She's poor! 5. If you get to close she'll bite. Written by Taylor. **Everyone was still laughing and now I knew why. I looked at Jen she turned away. I felt like crying. The teacher came in. "Class what is with all the laughing?" at that I stormed out of the room I didn't stop until I was outside and in the street. "WHY?" I screamed into the sky. That's when I broke down. 1. I'm poor. 2. My friend leaves me. 3. I make a new friend just to have it ruined by stupid rumors. What else is going to happen to me? I sat there crying in the middle of the street. I was there for seconds? Hours? I'm not sure. I finally got up but I didn't go back I walked around the town. "Why does society hate me all of a sudden?" I whispered to the ground. I walked a few more steps before my phone beeped. **Dad: I got a call from school. U alright? **A few tears went down my check. I replied. **Yes. Just need some time. I'll be home later. **Hopefully he understands. I walked everywhere and after I'd been almost every inch of the town I walked home. Once I took the first step inside I was caught with a hug. "I'm so glad your alright." It was my Dad. "I sent you a message?" he frowned. "I never got a message. You alright?" I got my phone out and looked. I felt so stupid. "Ugg, I forgot to hit the send button." I mumbled. I think he got the idea. "Where were you? I got the call that you ran out of the class room." I looked at his eyes, was that worry, sad…tired? His eyes used to be So easy to figure out but now they were a cloud of mixed emotion. "Ya. I was just not feeling good." I lied. It felt wrong but I couldn't add any drama to his life, not right now anyway. "How come Taylor didn't text me?" I hated that name but I tried to not let it show. "I think she was sick today." I lied again. I told him I was going to go to bed because I still didn't feel good. I went to my room and fell asleep with my earphones in listening to country music. The next day I told my dad I didn't feel like going to school. (it was Friday anyway.) He seemed to understand so I sat around being lazy. Around lunch time me and dad watched another movie and ate junk food. It felt great.


End file.
